


[Podfic] Because Potter Is Allergic to Poppies

by Lomonaaeren, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter is in hospital being treated for a curse when someone tries to kill him. Obviously it is up to bored, trapped Apprentice Healer Draco, who was only admitted to the Healer Program in the first place to do the menial work, to find out who did it. Because then they will promote him. No, it’s for no other reason, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Because Potter Is Allergic to Poppies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because Potter Is Allergic to Poppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381822) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Recorded for the 2013 Podbang exchange.
> 
> Cover art by jkivela

Length: 04:11:22

Right click to Save As: [zipped mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Because%20Potter%20is%20Allergic%20to%20Poppies.zip) (225 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Because%20Potter%20is%20Allergic%20to%20Poppies.m4b) (120 MB) 


End file.
